There is, for example, a power window switch device as a vehicle switch device. The power window switch device is mounted on a vehicle and operates the opening/closing of a window for each seat in the vehicle. There is, for example, a power window switch device disposed on an armrest of a door for a driver seat as disclosed in JP 11-70843 A, JP 11-208385 A, JP 63-58437 Y, and JP 7-249339 A.
There is also a power window switch device provided with a plurality of window opening/closing switches for the respective windows, the window opening/closing switches being operated for opening and closing the respective windows, as disclosed in JP 11-70843 A and JP 11-208385 A.
In JP 11-70843 A, a case of a power window switch device is disposed on an armrest and can be held with a single hand. On the upper face of the case, four operation knobs of a window opening/closing switch are disposed. The four operation knobs are operated for opening and closing windows for the respective seats (a driver seat, a front passenger seat, and right and rear left seats). Each of the operation knobs can be operated to swing with an index finger or a middle finger. A mirror control switch which is operated for changing the angle of a side mirror in the vehicle is disposed on the side face of the case. The mirror control switch is provided with a slide knob which selects right and left mirrors, a multidirectional switch knob which changes the angle of the mirrors, and a pressing knob which opens and closes the mirrors. Each of the knobs of the mirror control switch is operated with a thumb.
In JP 11-208385 A, a crown-shaped curved part is formed on the front part of an armrest, and four operation knobs of a window opening/closing switch are disposed on the inner bottom of the crown-shaped curved part into which a hand can be inserted. Further, an operation switch for operating an audio or a navigation is disposed on the upper end of the crown-shaped curved part.
Further, an operation switch for a power seat is disposed on the side face of the armrest. The operation knobs of the window opening/closing switch and an operation knob for the audio can be operated with an index finger or a middle finger and the operation switch for the power seat can be operated with a thumb with an arm put on the armrest.
As disclosed in JP 63-58437 Y and JP 7-249339 A, there is also a power window switch device which is provided with a window selection switch operated for selecting an opening/closing target window to reduce the number of window opening/closing switches.
In JP 63-58437 Y, an operation knob of a window opening/closing switch for a right window and an operation knob of a window opening/closing switch for a left window are disposed on the upper face of an operation board of a power window switch device. A projecting operation part for allowing the operation board to slide between a position for selecting front seat windows and a position for selecting rear seat windows is disposed on the side face of the operation board. The operation knob of each of the window opening/closing switches can be operated with an index finger or a middle finger and the projecting operation part can be operated with a thumb with an arm put on the armrest.
In JP 7-249339 A, a case of a power window switch device is disposed on an armrest and can be held with a single hand. An operation knob of a window opening/closing switch for a right front seat window and an operation knob of a window opening/closing switch for a left front seat window are disposed on the front part of the case. A single operation knob of a window selection switch for selecting rear seat windows is disposed on the side face of the case. The operation knob of each of the window opening/closing switches can be operated to swing with an index finger or a middle finger and the operation knob of the window selection switch can be operated with a thumb with the case held with a single hand.
Conventionally, a plurality of small operation knobs of a window opening/closing switch are provided so as to be operated with an index finger or a middle finger of a single hand. However, it is difficult to accurately engage a single finger with an operation knob corresponding to an opening/closing target window to operate. In particular, when two operation knobs of a window opening/closing switch are arranged on each of the front and back sides, it is necessary to move an index finger or a middle finger back and forth or right and left so as to be engaged with an operation knob corresponding to an opening/closing target window. Thus, the operation is complicated, and an incorrect operation knob may be erroneously operated. When two operation knobs of a window opening/closing switch are arranged side by side on the right and left sides, an index finger and a middle finger can be engaged with the respective operation knobs. However, since there are two operation knobs, an operator may be confused which finger is engaged with an operation knob corresponding to an opening/closing target window in an instant operation, which may cause an operating error.